In conventional elevator apparatuses, in order to supply electric power to appliances installed in cars, a method has been proposed in which batteries are mounted on the cars. Power feeders for supplying electric power to the batteries are provided in hoistways. Electric power derived from external power supplies is supplied to the power feeders. When the cars are stopped at the lowermost floors, the electric power derived from the external power supplies is supplied to the batteries by the power feeders (refer to Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: JP 2001-302120 A